


Chronicle

by kanames_harisen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the official account of Avatar, the sword of great power, and its journey with its current owner, Korra – daughter of the Northern Mizu Clan, adopted member of the Kaze Clan, and master of all four elements – as they fought together to balance a nation. </p><p>// an AU re-imagining of LoK, set in feudal Japan //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scroll 1, Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my recipient for an awesome prompt (I hope you like it!) and my awesome beta, Naeryna (without you this story would have never come together).
> 
> This story features a lot of Japanese terminology. I have included a glossary at the end of each chapter, for those unfamiliar with the terms.
> 
> Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. I am merely playing in the sandbox they have created. I am most definitely not receiving any monetary compensation for my child's play.

 

 

**ooOoo**  
 _The Republic's United Council Library_  
 _Historical Record 2-010101, scroll 1_  
 _Documentation of the Legendary Sword Avatar* from 153 – 176 ASC  
_ _Administrating Historian: Senior Staff Member, Kya of the Kaze Clan_

_**Preface** _

_History is usually presented in facts. Gaining the definitive answers to the questions – who, what, where, when, why, and how – is the goal of every historian. Our training teaches us to remain neutral and unbiased, to present the clear-cut evidence and nothing else. To show our discoveries of the past in stark blacks and whites, leaving all grays to the reader's interpretation._

_That is not my goal. My aim is to present the past in vivid color, capturing both the facts and emotions that make up the whole of a particular turn of events. History is a living thing, created by people who really did walk this earth, who made choices both good and bad, and who went through extraordinary events. We, as historians, like to write these things down in the coldest common terms, callously ignoring the human significance of such tragedies and triumphs, and in doing so we separate ourselves from the very thing we are trying to preserve. This practice strips our history of its most important truths – the lessons hard learned by our heroes and villains._

_Now, my dear readers, let me introduce you to Korra of the Southern Mizu Clan and the ancient sword that defined her destiny._

_*For further reference, see Historical Records:_  
 _610321 (The Life of Mikado Aang)_  
040104 (The Founding of the Kyoshi-ken)  
080108 (The First Burning of Edo, Mikado Roku's Folly)  
590319 (List of Known Wielders of the Legendary Sword Avatar)  
2-190207 (The Spiritual Journey of Wan)

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{153 ASC, tenth month of the lunar year}  
** **ooOoo**

"It is time, Senna-sama," a feminine voice gently urged. " _Push_."

The wind beat fiercely upon the humble home, its plaintive moans sounding while dumping layer after layer of smothering white. The frigid outside air seeped in through the faint cracks in the walls, from under the door and the thin membrane of the windows, and was barely held in check by the roar of the fireplace.

A young woman, her pained eyes surprisingly clear, reclined on the room's only bed, propped up by pillows, and struggled with her breath. Despite the chill, her cheeks were flush and strands of her loose, dark hair clung to the dampness that had accumulated on her face, brow, and neck. She sucked in another gulp of air, releasing it in a sharp exhalation, and obeyed. Muscles tightened as she curled in on herself, her entire body vibrating with exertion, and the material held in her white-tipped knuckles threatened to tear under the pressure. Teeth bore down on her own bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth to stifle her cry, and her lids shuttered down over the escaping saline.

A piercing cry, strong and sound, filled the air.

All tension left Senna's worn body and she slumped into the pillows at her back. The midwife began to work in earnest then, severing the umbilical cord and turning her attention to the newest member of the Southern Mizu Clan. With deft hands, the older woman cleaned the child, quickly but thoroughly, and checked over the babe's general health. Then, wrapped snugly in soft blankets of cloth and fur, the infant was handed over to the new mother.

"Congratulations, Senna-sama," the healer spoke softly, "you have a beautiful daughter."

The young mother cradled the tiny bundle with awe, her shaking fingers grazing over tiny hands and fingers and cheeks to brush against a small tuft of dark hair, as the other woman cleaned the room, removing soiled bedding and afterbirth. Then worn hands were applying a warm, damp cloth to her face, neck, and body, freshening her sweat-glazed skin, and her mussed hair was brushed and pulled back into a simple tie.

Senna smiled, weary but grateful, at the woman's kindness. "Thank you, Kya-san."

The midwife simply nodded and went to the door, opening it for the child's father. "Tonraq-sama, we are ready for you," she announced with a slight bow.

The man rushed to his wife's side, a nervous excitement running through his features. He opened his mouth to speak, but when nothing was forthcoming he took her hand instead.

"You have a daughter, Tonraq," Senna whispered. " _We_ have a daughter."

Tonraq turned his head for a moment, wiping the emotion from his eyes, and then placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Everything went well? Is she healthy?"

The gaze of both parents landed on the healer, expressions expectant.

"Physically, she is perfectly well," Kya began with a slight hesitation. "But I think that it would be wise to have my mother look at her." Her eyes softened at the sight of the parents' worry. "Her chi network is… different. It is much more complex than what is normal and I'm having trouble reading it. I do not believe anything is wrong with her. Quite the opposite, actually. I believe your daughter may be very special. But… Tonraq-sama, may I have permission to speak candidly?"

The father gestured for her to continue. "I would appreciate plain speech."

"Considering the current political climate, it may prove wise to wait to announce her birth until you have all the facts about the child's condition. If my suspicions are correct, she may be the next wielder of the Avatar."

"I see." Tonraq ran a comforting hand over his wife's hair, before moving to take up his daughter. "Please arrange a meeting with Katara-dono then, as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Tonraq-sama," Kya replied as she made her way to the door, intending to leave the family in peace.

"And Kya-san," he turned to face her fully, "thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused, hand on the handle, and asked, "Do you have a name picked out?"

Husband and wife looked to each other, nodding in agreement. Beaming, Senna answered for them both. "Her name is Korra."

**ooOoo**

The old woman quietly sipped her tea, her bearing regal in spite of her age-shrunk frame. With a contended sigh, she set down her cup, now empty, and folded her hands on her lap. Bright blue eyes twinkled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Tonraq-sama, Senna-sama," she inclined her head in deference and her white hair which was held out of her face by thin twists – looped over her ears and gathered in a knot at her nape – swayed with the motion. "I suppose you would like to hear my findings now?"

"Yes, please, Katara-dono," he replied, his young face marred with lines of worry.

"Every person born on this earth has chi. It is our life-force and runs throughout the body in a circular pattern, much like the blood in our veins. There are five different types of chi – neutral, earth, fire, wind, and water. You know this much, I am sure." Tonraq nodded and she continued. "Each person has only one chi type, one network, and the type of chi determines which element, if any, they connect to. If their chi is weak or neutral, a person cannot call on the elements, bending them to their will. But if their chi is strong then a person can be taught to call on their like element, using its properties to their advantage. It is how our clans were formed, waterbenders binding with other waterbenders and so on with all the elements."

"As a son of the previous shogun, this is something I was brought up to understand," Tonraq reached for the hand of his wife, "but how does this relate to our daughter?"

"In very rare cases, a child is born imbued with all four elemental chi types. Without fail, every one of these individuals, as far as is recorded in the ancient scrolls, have been charged with the inescapable destiny of righting the wrongs of their generation," the old woman smiled, wan and weary and full of a lifetime of wisdom, and spoke the fateful truth. "Korra is such a child."

"You are sure?" the mother asked, her voice wavering. "Absolutely sure?"

"I have no doubts," Katara sighed, her eyes warm with compassion. "It is not the first time I have seen such a thing after all."

"Of course. Please forgive my insensitivity, Katara-dono," the younger woman bowed her head low. "Mikado Aang was the last person known to wield all the elements, was he not?"

"Yes, my dear husband – _Kami rest his soul_ – was the last owner of the Avatar. I know your plight well, even if _her_ situation is a bit more… delicate." She turned from wife to husband. "What will you do, Tonraq-sama? When it becomes known what she is, your brother will stop at nothing to have her. You will have no help from the new Mikado."

"I know his policies quite well. This will be considered a Mizu Clan dispute and will be expected to be resolved internally," the young man frowned. "The South does not have the forces to repel an attack from the North and Unalaq is itching for a reason to go to war. My brother has become power hungry and I fear that, upon discovering Korra's destiny, he will have all the motivation he needs to strike. If that happens," Tonraq's face crumpled and he hid it by resting his head on his folded hands, "I will be unable to protect her."

"How far are you willing to go to save her?"

A small cry sounded from the cradle in the bedroom and Senna excused herself to see to the child. Tonraq watched from his seat at the table as his young wife lifted their daughter, cooing and fussing over her, and he made the hardest decision of his life. "I would do anything. _Anything_. Just tell me what I need to do."

"In that case, I believe we should contact Shogun Tenzin of the Kaze Clan. You will be needing his help." Sadness colored her eyes a deep blue. "Talk to your wife and spend some time with your family while you can. I will let your head councilman know that you are not to be disturbed during this period of mourning. With your permission, Kya and I can construct a plausible story as to what happened during Senna's delivery. I give you my word that for the safety of your child and the clan, my family will keep this confidence." At his absent nod of acquiescence, her age-weathered hand reached across the distance to gently press into his forearm. "Get some rest, Tonraq-sama. You will be burying your firstborn soon."

**ooOoo**

Six days later, the funeral for Shogun Tonraq's newborn daughter began, dignitaries from all five clans present. As the sun dropped low in the sky, Katara, as head priestess of the local temple, initiated the wake with prayers for the innocent departed soul. A tiny body, made of hardened clay and exquisitely wrapped to hide its secret, lay inside an equally tiny open casket on a raised wooden platform. An ornate urn stood vigil in front of the departed while the family – _Senna and Tonraq, Unalaq and his wife_ – offered incense to it, the guests presenting their offerings from the comfort of their seats. This repeated once, then twice, and then the crowd left the heavy atmosphere until morning.

The cremation the following morning was a somber affair, the expressions of both parents suitably and unaffectedly distraught as the coffin was placed upon the pyre, and only the most stoic of men endured the service with a dry eye.

Later that day, after the still-warm ashes had been gathered, the group convened one more time to entomb the remains in the cold, hard ground of the family monument. A new name – _Haruka, daughter of Shogun Tonraq and Senna_ – had been carved into the stone, the etching still sharp compared to the weather worn engravings before it. More prayers and incense were offered up, Katara keeping to brevity, and no one stayed to linger in the biting winter wind.

Over the shared meal that night, Ty Lee, elderly wife of Shogun Zuko, commented on the beauty of the lost child's name. Senna merely smiled, melancholy darkening her ocean-colored eyes, and softly replied that she was named for the distance that now stood between them.

**ooOoo**

By the weak light of morning, one by one, the visitors left, returning to their respective villages and cities, and only four people remained. Husband and wife, along with mother and son, made their way to the small guest cottage hidden amongst the trees on the far side of the property. Kya emerged in the doorway, spying their arrival from the window, and welcomed them inside. Senna rushed past the group, eager to gather her daughter in her arms. Tonraq was soon by her side.

"Okaasan, I will ready the carriage," Tenzin tenderly squeezed her hunched shoulder. "I think they could use some privacy."

"Of course, dear. I'll have Kya prepare for travelling."

The time for goodbye came much too quickly, but the young couple put on a brave front. Tonraq firmly shook Tenzin's hand, transferring all his fatherly hopes to the Kaze Clan leader. Senna attempted to bestow a smile, but it came out so watery that she gave up and threw her arms around his neck, whispering her thanks and instruction for the care of his new burden. Impassive by nature, Tenzin merely nodded and made the appropriate promises, his sincerity running through the calm current of his voice. Kya took Korra from the reluctant arms of her mother and was seated inside the carriage, safe from the elements. The Kaze Shogun ran a palm over the muzzle of his furry white steed and then took the driver's seat, perched on the front of the transport.

"Be safe, Tenzin, and keep Kya and Korra safe as well."

"Of course, Okaasan," he replied as he gathered the reins.

"Remember, Tonraq and Senna have lost their daughter, but you must raise a son."

"I will do my best to nurture her… _him_ as my own. Korra will be well taken care of. I give you my word of honor."

Katara's lips curled upwards in approval. "That is all I ask. It is all anyone can ask."

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{154 ASC, first month of the lunar year}  
** **ooOoo**

"I can't stay here forever, Tenzin," Kya protested. "Okaasan is getting older and she needs help. She can't be healer and priestess to an entire clan by herself."

The man rubbed a hand over his clean shaven head and sighed. "I know, Oneechan. I _know_. But give me just a little more time to find a caretaker for Korra. Please?"

"A fortnight."

"I'll need at least a month," Tenzin pleaded. "I have duties to the clan and I'm not fully confident in Bumi's ability to fulfill his role as daimyo. It will take me awhile to go through a list of trusted candidates. The circumstances require a certain level of… discreetness that makes the task difficult."

"And I have a duty to our mother that I have already neglected for two months," the woman stood firm. "A fortnight. No more, no less."

"Fine."

"Good." With a pleased smirk, the sister threw out one last comment as she walked away. "And don't worry too much about Oniichan. He's more responsible than you give him credit for."

Tenzin sagged into a nearby chair and tried to rub the troubling thoughts out through his temples.

**ooOoo**

"Hush now, Korra, it will be alright," Tenzin softly cooed with a hint of desperation. "We can do this without Oneechan. Just me and you, as a team."

The infant quieted for a moment, her fists curled into miniature balls, and then let out another wail, plaintive and even louder than before. Tenzin rocked her as walked the hallways of his sizeable estate. His actions did little good though. Korra would not be consoled, crying through the night with very few pauses, and he was exhausted. It had been only two days since Kya left, but the ordeal was already showing in his countenance. Fatigue dulled his eyes, leaving deep rings of purple underneath and creases at the corners. His complexion turned sallow, his bearing bowed, and a clumsiness overtook his usually graceful limbs. Sleep had been non-existent, her cries forthcoming each and every time his head hit the pillow. It had only been two days, but they had been the longest two days of Tenzin's life.

The child exercised her lungs more than the man thought was physically possible.

Tenzin decided his best course of action was to pray. Surely Kami would show mercy on the caretaker of the next destined child. So the shogun wound his way through the corridors to the temple, ignoring the questioning looks of the monks and servants he passed on the way.

When he arrived, a young woman was cleaning the temple, removing incense and ash from the altar. The noise of the angry babe drew her attention and her brown eyes softened. Collecting herself, the woman remembered her manners and bowed deeply. "Tenzin-sama."

"Please, be at ease," he spoke over the din and moved to retrieve the necessary supplies – fresh sticks of incense and his prayer beads – for the ceremony.

"Forgive my impertinence, but would you like me to…" she asked, gesturing to the bundle in his arms.

Tenzin regarded her carefully. Her plain yellow kimono was held in place by a red obi, tied with great simplicity, as was the fashion for temple maidens. Rich brown hair, thick and full, was tied at her nape with a ribbon and it framed her kind face. She was neatly kept, face freshly washed, and had smooth, clean nails despite her work. There was nothing about this young women that spoke of any threat to his tiny ward.

And should his instinct prove incorrect, Tenzin was sure that he could overpower the woman with little effort.

"Thank you. That would be most welcome," he finally replied as he handed Korra over. The silence that immediately ensued was deafening. "How did you do that?"

"My lord?"

"The crying… it's stopped," Tenzin clarified. "The child has been crying almost nonstop for the past two days."

"Oh, the poor thing!" She swayed side to side in gentle rhythm, keeping her voice low. "Perhaps the child is just missing its mother."

"Unfortunately, the boy is an orphan. My sister tended to his parents, but the injuries were too severe," he cleared his throat and stuck to the prescribed story. "I have pledged this child my protection in place of his lost parents."

"You are a good man," she declared, her bronze eyes steady on his own.

"Thank you…"

"Pema. My name is Pema."

"Then, thank you, Pema-san," he shook his head in awe. "You are very good with him. Do you have much experience with children?"

"Oh, no. But I wish I did," Pema nuzzled the sleeping child a bit closer. "I have no family, no children or siblings. I was raised here by the monks, surrounded by adults. I… I am an orphan, too." Her voice drifted into a whisper. "I would love to one day have a family with many children to care for."

And as he looked at the young woman, her sad expression giving way under the joy of holding Korra in her arms, Tenzin felt it deep within his bones that Pema was the one.

_This woman would be the mother to all his children, both natural and adopted._

"Pema, I am in need of a caregiver for young Korra here," the man straightened as the weight of a burden slipped from his shoulders. "Would you be interested?"

Her eyes lit up with a burnished glow and he knew that his instincts had not steered him wrong. "Yes, Tenzin-sama. I would like that very much."

"Come with me. I will have new quarters set up for you in the main residence nursery," Tenzin stepped to Pema's side, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder, and led her out of the temple. "Then we will have tea. I have an extraordinary tale to tell you."

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{158 ASC, fourth month of the lunar year}  
** **ooOoo**

"Baachan!" The clear voice of a young child rang through the air at the Southern Mizu Temple. " _Baachan_!"

"Korra, my dear, what is wrong?"

The girl found her adoptive grandmother near the fireplace in the main family space and climbed onto her lap. "Obaasan won't let me in the kitchen to get a snack."

Katara chuckled at the child's frustrated expression, chubby cheeks puffing in and out. "You wouldn't be trying to steal some of the special goodies Pema-san made, now would you?"

"No." Korra shook her head emphatically. "Course not."

"Good," the elder patted the child's head, "because you know those are for later when our special guests arrive. And you wouldn't want them to be sad when they get here, would you?"

She hung her little head with dejection. "No, Baachan."

"Don't worry, dear. They'll be here soon and we'll have a feast. Now run along and play until then," the old woman winked. "I think Bumi is hiding in the barn."

"Okay," Korra hopped down from her perch, mollified, and ran for the doorway. Just as she was out of sight, the girl turned back and peeked her head back into the room. "Baachan, when they get here can I show 'em my tricks?"

"I think they would like that very much."

"I'm gonna go prackis then!" the girl exclaimed and she left in the same hurry in which she had entered. " _Bumi-niichan_!"

**ooOoo**

"Welcome Tonraq-sama, Senna-sama," Tenzin spoke cordially, ushering them into the large sitting room. "You know most of the family, but I would like to you meet my wife, Pema." At his introduction, the young woman stood, bowing in polite reverence, and sat back down. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Seated around the sizeable, square chabudai, the other ladies of the family – Katara and Kya– inclined their heads and raised voices in greeting. After civilities had been returned, Tenzin gestured to a pair tatami positioned between his mother and sister and the couple took their seats while the Kaze Shogun sat at the head.

Senna's gaze flitted across the expanse of the room, eager and anxious. "Where is she?"

"She'll be here soon," Kya assured. "I believe she is planning a surprise in your honor. Bumi is helping her apparently."

Surprise widened the younger woman's eyes, "She knows about us?"

"No, no. I won't tell her the truth until you feel the time is right. And she is still very young. All she knows is that we are expecting some important guests," Tenzin answered.

"She's been trying to pilfer food all day," Pema sighed, drawing Senna's attention. The two women sized each other up, mother to mother, and the room went taut with tension. Then, with a warm smile, Senna broke it free.

"Thank you, Pema-san."

The loud clearing of a masculine throat quieted any further conversation. "Welcome honored guests. It is my pleasure to present the amazing," Bumi paused for effect, gesturing dramatically at the doorway, "Korra!"

"I'm the Avatar!" shouted the child, her war cry confident, and out she hopped. "You gotta deal with it."

The girl, all chubby hands and round belly, worked through a series of fluid movements and kata of her own design. The first was punctuated by a splash of controlled water, whirling in a beautiful spherical pattern. Fierce kicks and punches came next, with small flares of fire coloring her hands and feet. Then the child adjusted her stance, wide and low, and her stable actions caused the stones in the miniature rock garden on the far side of the room to rearrange themselves. With a great flourish of a bow, Korra completed her act, flushed from her exertions and beautifully bright-eyed.

Then she saw the visitors and froze, her little nose scrunched in thought. After a few moments, her innocent stare going from woman to man and back again, Korra put her hands on her hips and turned to Tenzin, "Ojiisan, her eyes're just like mine and that man looks like he stole my stubborn 'spression."

Laughter, deep and rumbling, overtook Tonraq while Senna struggled to hold back her tears.

Confused, the child turned to Katara. "Baachan, you said they would like it!"

"They do, my dear. They do," Katara comforted. "In fact, I believe they would like to hug you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you would like to."

Korra over at looked them once more to see them smiling in her direction and she nodded. "Yeah, they seem real nice."

The girl spent the rest of the night seated between Tonraq and Senna, happy to have made some new friends, as she feasted until her little tummy bulged and her lids drooped in the late hour.

And when it was time for the adults to retire, Tonraq carried her to bed and Senna tucked her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary of terms:]
> 
> Mizu- water  
> Kaze- wind  
> Mikado- emperor  
> Shogun- territorial leader  
> Kami- God  
> Obi- a sash; women's obi are very wide, men's obi are thin  
> kata- detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs  
> Chabudai- traditional Japanese table; sits low to the ground  
> Tatami- a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms
> 
> [Honorifics]
> 
> San- a general use honorific (like mister or miss)  
> Sama- a markedly more respectful version of san  
> Dono- lies in between san and sama in level of respect  
> Chan- used for young children and teenage girls  
> Okaasan- mother  
> Ojiisan- uncle or older man  
> Obaasan- aunt or older woman  
> Baachan- grandmother  
> Oneechan/neechan- older sister  
> Oniichan/niichan- older brother
> 
> *Choosing to not use an honorific when addressing someone implies one of two things, disdain for the person or an intimate/close friendship. Also, younger family members tend to use honorifics for older ones, but not vice versa.


	2. Scroll 2, Book 1

 

**ooOoo**  
 _The Republic's United Council Library Historical Record 2-010101, scroll 2_  
 _Documentation of the Legendary Sword Avatar from 153 – 176 ASC_  
 _Administrating Historian: Senior Staff Member, Kya of the Kaze Clan_

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{170 ASC, first month of the lunar year}**  
 **ooOoo**

"The destruction of the Kaze Clan at the hand of Houka Shogun Sozin was two-fold. The direct impact was the extermination of every Kaze Clan member, down to the last child. An entire culture was lost in the course of a year and the nation lost its spiritual center. Indirectly, the chaos caused by the imbalance gave Sozin the opportunity needed to capture Edo. Not only did he capture it, but he burned vast sections of the city just to spite the other clans.

For the next hundred years, the Houka Clan – led first by Sozin and then by his son, Ozai – held the remaining clans under its thumb.

In 100 ASC, a warrior monk named Aang came down from the Forgotten Ice Caverns located in the south. It was discovered that he was the last survivor of the Kaze Clan and was one of the rare individuals that were imbued with all four elemental chi. Fleeing the devastation of Sozin, the young boy, merely of twelve years, stumbled upon the caves and therein lay the lost sword, Avatar. When Aang touched the sword, its magic froze the space around him, preserving him for a time when his powers would be most needed. His re-emergence into the world one hundred years later sparked a rebellion against the corruption of the Houka Clan. Aang led the unified forces to victory in the second Battle of Sozin's Comet, but in the struggle the fair city of Edo was lost, burnt to the ground by Ozai's forces. In punishment, Aang – as wielder of Avatar – permanently blocked Ozai's chi network, leaving him to live out his days in a prison cell.

Ozai's estranged son, Zuko, replaced him as the Houka Clan Shogun. Zuko worked closely with Aang to restore balance to the nation. In the year 107 ASC, the work on a new capital was complete. The shogun of the five clans – Zuko of the Houka Clan, Kuei of the Tsuchi Clan, Pakku of the Northern Mizu Clan, Hakoda of the Southern Mizu Clan, and Aang of the Kaze Clan – wanted a fresh start and so, rather than reviving Edo from the ashes, it was named Kyowakoku – the Republic.

In the year 125 ASC, the United Council – established by the shogun of each of the five clans and consisting of a representative from each – inducted Shogun Aang as the nation's Mikado, the first to hold the title since the death of Mikado Roku. Aang held the position until his death in the second month of the lunar year, 153 AS– _Korra_!"

"House special udon!" the startled student exclaimed. Tenzin's eyes narrowed in disapproval as Korra attempted to discreetly wipe away the moisture from the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, Ojiisan. I was just… meditating?"

"I see. That explains why you mistook me for the owner of your favorite noodle shop?" Her adoptive father crossed his arms and red began to crawl up his neck, but his voice maintained its calm. "And I have told you before. In the dojo, you must address me by the appropriate title."

"Yes, _Shishou_ ," Korra replied pointedly. Then she sagged, body aching from the hour long lecture, and whined, "But this stuff is so boring."

"Do not slouch, Korra. Or _whine_. It is not fitting of a man of your standing."

"Oh yes, a _man_ of my standing," she parroted.

"And," Tenzin continued, choosing to ignore her sarcastic response, "this _stuff_ , as you call it, is important. One cannot know where they are going without first knowing from whence they came. History is an important–" He stopped to acknowledge an addition to their company. "Iroh-dono."

"Tenzin-sama," the younger man returned with a bow.

"It's alright, Shishou. I know exactly where I'm going." Korra stood, shaking the numbness out of her legs, and countered with a smirk. "I'm going to practice my firebending."

**ooOoo**

"Kami, not more history," Korra protested. "I just want to spar."

"Just because I am young does not mean that I will tolerate disrespect. I expect you to give me the same deference as your previous sensei, Kuzon-sama. Are we clear, Korra-dono?" His student was disgruntled, but nodded. "That being said, my preference is also for action. If you can prove that you have done your studies, you will have your wish. Agreed?"

"Yes, Sensei," Korra answered with enthusiasm.

"Very well. How does one bend an element to his will?"

"Each element is represented in the human body – the warmth of fire, the fluidity of water, the breath of air, and the earth from which man was formed." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the answer's truth inside her own form. "All that is needed is to focus on the element within yourself and then use your chi to speak to your will to the element around you. Basically, you use your chi to connect your body to nature and if your chi is strong enough, nature will obey."

"Good," Iroh asserted. "What style of martial arts does the Houka Clan employ?"

"Kung-fu."

"And swordsmanship?"

She crossed her arms smugly. "Jigen-ryu."

"For a bender, what are the advantages and disadvantages to both types of combat?"

"Well," Korra frowned, less sure than she had been with the previous questions, "it is harder to bend an element through a sword than it is through just the body and the effects are more subtle since they are focused entirely on the blade. You can make it burn or freeze, harden it beyond even the most experienced blacksmith's abilities, or make it cut without direct contact. The combination of an element and biting steel is deadly and hard to defend against, but the element's use in swordplay is offensive only. With hand-to-hand combat, a bender is free to use his whole body as a conduit. This creates flexibility. One can strike with hands, feet, elbows, knees, or even directly from nature itself. It is equally applicable to defense and offense, as well as giving the bender control over the lethality of his strikes."

"You needn't look so worried, Korra-dono," Iroh eased his formal posture and chuckled at her expense. "You did very well."

"Woohoo!" she stood, raising both hands in triumph. "So we get to spar now?"

"That depends on your answer to my last question," the man's expression went stern, but mischief played about his eyes. "In battle, which combat style would be your preference?"

Korra flashed a brilliant smile, full of the confidence of youth. "That would depend on what weapon my opponent was holding."

"This opponent will be holding the flames of your destruction."

"Bring it on, Sensei."

**ooOoo**

"Toza-sensei, I'm here!"

"It's about damn time, young man," the old man grumbled, the white of his elongated side burns shaking as he spoke, and he turned an evil eye on his late student.

"Sorry," Korra sucked in a deep breath, her lungs trying to recalibrate after her rush, and she ran a hand across the back of her neck. "Obaasan had me watching the kids today and Jinora and Ikki decided to pull each other's hair out and Meelo escaped and I–"

"I don't care about those Kaze brats. You should have been here early. Look at Bolin," Toza gestured with an age-curved finger to the other student kneeling at the front of the dojo. "He got here an hour early to clean. You should follow his example."

"But Sensei, he _lives_ here."

"Pssh, what does that matter? Get a start on your kata," her sensei barked. "While you're at it, recite the names of the Tsuchi Clan Shogun. _Backwards_. And when you're done with that, you can remove the rocks from my garden for your impertinence. I've got work to do in the arena, but I'll be back to check on your progress. Don't let me catch you lazing about."

Korra waited until she was sure he was out of hearing range and then moved to the young man's side. "Jeez, what a hard ass."

Bolin lifted his sturdy frame off the floor with a lazy smile. "Sensei's not that bad."

"That's because he actually likes you," she replied, crossing her arms in complaint.

"Well, what's not to like?" Bolin countered, the sound lilting with good humor as the boy posed to show off his muscles. "I'm dashingly handsome, easy-going, fun, and dependable in a fight. It's no wonder the ladies love me."

"Okay, lover boy, _easy_ ," she dropped her defensive posturing to giggle at her friend. "I suppose we should get to work."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Then the two spread out, making sure there was sufficient space between them, and began to run through several series of kicks and punches, each with its own stance. Lost in the dance of their craft, their voices worked together in a breathy cadence.

_Lin Bei Fong… Toph Bei Fong… Kuei… Bumi… Kyoshi…_

And it was later that day, in Toza's yard out under the dull winter sun, that Bolin planted a seed in Korra's heart that would change the course of history.

"So Mako and I are thinking about entering the Kenpei Festival's bending tournament next month," his green eyes implored, widening and glossing in a manner that he knew she was weak against. "We still need a waterbender though."

**ooOoo**

"Good work today, Korra-san. Your tai-chi form is excellent, your use of waterbending creative, and I'm impressed by how quickly you've picked up the Suio-ryu sword techniques that we use in the north." A pleased expression graced the dark man's face. "Have you given any thought to what I said about joining the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, Sensei. But," she hesitated, "Ojiisan says I'm not ready yet. I haven't completed my training."

Tarrlok leaned forward, resting his elbows on the top of his hardwood desk, and something darkened in his silver-blue gaze, "Tenzin-sama is right, of course. When it comes to your ability in the Kaze Clan martial arts, there is no denying that you have much more work ahead of you. But on the merit of your waterbending alone, you could make the ranks of the force. And I hear good things about your firebending and earthbending. With your exceptional skills, you owe it to the people of this city to help them."

"Maybe, but the White Lotus–"

"The White Lotus only has to grade you exemplary in one elemental discipline for your application to accepted," he interrupted smoothly. "Take your test next week and talk it over with Tenzin-sama. I'm sure by then you will have come to a good decision."

"Yes, Sensei." Korra shifted uncomfortably in her chair, eager to put the conversation to rest. When her teacher excused her for the day, the girl stood quickly, offering the briefest of bows, and made for the door. Just before she reached her goal, Tarrlok sent out a parting shot.

"Have you heard the rumors about the Equalist Rebellion? It's too bad that there is no one with the power to stand up to Amon."

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{170 ASC, second month of the lunar year}**  
 **ooOoo**

As Korra strolled through the streets of the Republic, dark shapes elongating to fill in the space previously held strong by the sun, her steps were quick and keen. Narook's Noodlery was her favorite spot within all of the city. The owner, once a fisherman in his youth, was a bit rough around the edges, but underneath the gruff exterior was a kindness that was all too rare. His years had earned the wizened waterbender an uncanny wisdom and his patrons often reaped the benefits, even if his advice was grudgingly given. Upon meeting him for the first time, the man had commented on her lack of proper table manners and ridiculed her hairstyle. She responded by pointing out his lack of hair to style and terrible customer service. Then Narook let out a laugh, rich and warm, and returned a few minutes later with a plate of dango, on the house. Korra felt an immediate kinship form between them.

Besides, the old man made a strong broth, chock full of nori, in the same style as was common in the Southern Mizu Clan.

For Korra, each mouthful was nostalgic, bringing up a host of memories – _sitting near the fire on her Baachan's lap, her first successful healing lesson, the day she learned the truth about her birth_ – and she could not get enough. She was not overly sentimental by nature, but she supposed her unusual upbringing afforded her the privilege of occasional bouts of melancholy. So Korra saved them all up, her recollections of the past, and brought them along as an additional spice to be savored with her noodles.

The reason for tonight's visit to the humble shop was a meeting with Bolin with the purpose of ironing out the details regarding the tournament. Korra was all a twitter for the following morning to come. The excitement of showing off her skills, _of winning_ , had her blood pumping so vigorously that she almost missed him. The earthbender grabbed her arm as she passed his table, situated in the shadows near the back exit, and Korra gathered her wits enough to sit in the chair opposite him.

"So what's the news?"

"Anxious, are we?" Her friend chuckled. "No worries. Bolin has got this covered. Toza-sensei already signed the recommendation form for Mako and I," he assured, glowing with pride. "You?"

Korra growled, brows knit in frustration. "Ojiisan says I haven't completed my training and therefore have no time for frivolous things like tournaments that encourage flashy moves and improper techniques."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse," she threw her hands up. "He went on and on and _on_ for two hours before he was convinced that I had gotten his point."

"Well, did you?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, slumping into the back of her seat.

"Good," a sly grin stretched Bolin's cheeks, "because I left a blank space on our form." He pulled a small scroll out of a fold in his kimono, waving it in front of her face. "All you have to do is sign your name. It'll look like Sensei approved you too."

"That's remarkably clever." The parchment was snatched out of his hand. "You're amazing, Bolin."

"I know," the young man leaned away from the table, arms open in supplication. "Please, continue your praise."

The chime of a bell drew their attention. A group of six entered the establishment, three men and three women, and something about the party caused everyone to pause. The females were dressed gaudily, bright colors with large prints and heavily made-up faces, and clung to a tall man in the center with a heavily styled coif. The male portion of the clique was dressed in typical samurai fashion, but their garments had a rich sheen that spoke of wealth. The leader's grey eyes rolled towards a large empty booth and the other two men made to occupy it with a deliberate yet controlled haste. All the while the head man and his beautiful escorts moved through the room leisurely, him speaking in intimate tones with them giggling in obnoxious reply. And when he finally took his seat, the scenery inside the noodlery began to move again.

"Anyway…" Bolin continued, trying to get back to their business, "Asami-san – you know, Mako's new girlfriend – her father's putting up our entry fee, so everything is all worked out and ready for tomorrow. Great, huh? I am _so_ the man."

"Yeah, great." Korra's mind refused to resume where they had left off, too curious about the new arrivals. "So, who's that?"

"Don't look at him," he warned in a frantic whisper, his green eyes opening wide. "Those guys are nasty and their leader, Tahno – that one that the girls are all over – is the worst. They're from the Shinsengumi dojo and it's rumored that they have connections with the Triads. People call them 'The Wolves of Mibu' because they're so ruthless. You do not want to get on their bad side."

"They don't look so tough," Korra put her elbows on the table and purposely glared in their direction.

"I'll have you know that they are the winners of the Kanpei Tournament three years running. The last team that went up against them left the arena by the healer's carriage. And–" her friend ducked his head "–oh Kami, he's headed over here."

"Well, well, if it isn't the rats from the Ho-Itachi, the Republic's saddest excuse for a dojo." Tahno tossed his hair to the side, a mass of dark waves framing one side of his face, and he turned his back to the earthbender. A hand landed on the table in front of Korra, jostling her dishes, and the man put his weight on it, leaning forward into her space. "Tell me, how is it that a couple of amateurs like you have lucked your way into the tournament? Especially you, next wielder of the _Uh_ -vatar."

Korra scoffed, tossing her ponytail in derision, while Bolin became very interested in the noodles left in his nearly empty bowl.

"You know, if you'd like to know how a real man bends," her rival shifted closer, wrapping fingers around the wood of her backrest and trapping her with his larger frame. A sneer curled the corners of his mouth and his deep tone slid through the air, "I could give you some private lessons."

Korra stood, slowly bring herself to full stature, and zeroed her glare on him, nose to nose. "You want to go toe to toe with me, _pretty boy_?"

"Go for it, _little girl_ ," Tahno taunted, the steel of his eyes challenging. "I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra," Bolin attempted to whisper, but the panic in his voice lent it some volume. "He's baiting you. We'll be disqualified from the tournament."

Korra leaned slightly in, not about to give an inch to the man's intimidations, and screwed up her face into an expression that meant business. They were locked in a battle of wills, each sizing up the other, and when Korra found the answer she was looking for, she made her move. Swiftly she brought two fingers to her mouth and released a shrill burst of air.

An enormous Akita dog burst through the back door with a deafening growl, the hackles of her white fur raised and her sharp teeth bared in aggression. Tahno leapt back with an effeminate squeal of fear, mussing his hair in the process. He collected himself quickly though, motioning to his posse, and the group left with just a bit less dignity than they had at their arrival.

Bolin and Korra turned to each other and burst out in laughter at the results of their run-in. With triumph circulating in her veins, her faithful pet, Naga, at her feet, and the comforts of good company and good noodles, Korra was pleased with life.

But later that night, alone in her bed, sensations of the encounter began to finally sink in – _the warmth of his breath brushing over her face and neck, the electricity tensing in her muscles at his too-close proximity, the way innuendo rolled off of him in inescapable waves and how it made her want to challenge him, to push him more_ – and for the first time she felt what it would be like to live as a woman.

**ooOoo**

Korra sat on the simple bench in her team's assigned room, removing the borrowed armor – gauntlets, shoulder and bicep guards, and a helmet, all made of a durable leather – which the tournament's participants were required to wear. She refused discard her personal breastplate, made of fur and richly tanned buckskin, despite the moist heat that was collecting uncomfortably underneath it. It was a part of her façade, its most important piece, and the slight membrane was the only thing that stood between her secret and the world. So instead she suffered, sweat darkening her pale blue kimono and soaking into the waistband of her hakama, as she waited for her companions to ready themselves for the trip home.

As lids shut over tired blue eyes, shoulders rolled to relieve muscles of the fatigue the day's events incurred. Korra shifted her neck sharply to one side and then the other, cracking the built up tension, and sighed with satisfaction. Her body burned with the soreness that comes from a hard day's work, but it was well worth it. The day had started off on the wrong foot, Korra breaking rule after rule due to her inexperience with formal competitions, and Mako had been at her throat about it. Their strife distracted Bolin and he was knocked off the platform, bumping into his brother and taking them both for the fall. Korra dug in her heels and in the end she managed to displace the entire rival team with one sweeping move. Redemption did wonders for their teamwork and the next two match-ups were won with ease.

A light rap on wood brought her attention back to the present and Korra opened her eyes to the sight of two guests in the space formerly occupied by only friends. The older of the visitors was a middle aged man with spectacles, richly dressed and flashing a bright smile. Next to him was his daughter, a dark haired beauty, and the deep pink tones of her kimono lit up her green, green eyes. Korra couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you for coming, Hiroshi-sama," Mako bowed. "This is Korra, our waterbender and my brother, Bolin, our earthbender. We are honored by your presence."

"It is I that am honored. You all fought with skill and passion. A well-made investment, indeed," the man spoke with a put-upon enthusiasm before turning to his daughter. "If you will excuse me, I have some business matters to attend to. I am sure you can get Asami home safely, Mako-san."

"Yes, of course." Pink settled in the firebender's cheeks as he cast a sidelong glance to the woman in question.

"I will see Otousan out and return shortly, Mako-san," Asami spoke with a matching blush, her voice a melodic tone that complemented her looks well, and preceded out of the room, arm in arm with her father. "It was nice to meet you, Korra-san."

After a moment or two, Korra sighed and directed a wistful gaze to the closed door. "Asami-san is so beautiful."

And Korra was so wrapped up in her adoration, laced with only the tiniest amount of jealousy, of the overt femininity that her new acquaintance displayed that she missed the frown that tightened around Mako's lips.

**ooOoo**

The second day of bouts began no better than the first. Mako was gruff and bossy, especially towards Korra, and the waterbender immediately bristled at his actions. An atmosphere of antagonism permeated the team, rolling off of them to fill the event's stage with unease. At one point the two were so caught up in their personal squabbles that their opponents stopped fighting to look on in horrified awe. It didn't last long though. Having had their fill of the incessant bickering, the Kuma dojo's waterbender flung them into the moat below, leaving Bolin to face three benders on his own. As they floated in the murky liquid, watching their comrade battle fiercely, their heads cooled enough to have a civil conversation.

"So what was all that?" Korra questioned, lifting an arm to gesture at the gaming dais.

Mako faced her fully, scrutinizing her every facial movement. "Are you after my girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Asami-san," he raised a challenging brow, "are you thinking about making a move on her?"

She just stared for a prolonged minute, dumbfounded, until a thought ran across her mind. "Is this because I said she was beautiful?"

"Well, yeah… That, and the staring and _the sigh_."

"You baka!" she exclaimed and shoved his shoulder. "I was jealous. Of _her_. Looks, riches, and a good family name. That's the life, you know?"

"So you don't have designs on my girl," the firebender reiterated.

"Nope."

"Kami, I'm an idiot."

"No arguments here," Korra grinned. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

A half second later they were joined by the three members of the rival team.

And their next match was over in less than two minutes.

**ooOoo**

Korra arrived to find the arena heavily guarded, samurai donning the trademark green of the Tsuchi Clan and checking every person upon entry. The inside of the building was no better and she had a suspicion that there were more katana about than spectators. As she made her way through the corridors to her designated preparation area, excited chatter filled the air. The snippets of conversation her ears picked up were disturbing, each describing the threat of violence. Korra picked up her pace, eager to reach her teammates and the possibility of some real information.

"Hey guys, do you know…" she trailed off guiltily, shifting her eyes to the ground. "Oh hi, Ojiisan."

"Sorry, Korra," Bolin mouthed, his expression sheepish, while Mako shrugged uncomfortably.

"I am very disappointed in your disobedience, Korra, and we _will_ be having a long talk about it later. But," Tenzin elongated the word, drawing out its significance, and the girl lifted her head, "I may have been wrong about this. I've watched your matches over the past two days and the intensity of competition seems to bring out the best in your bending."

Surprise spread across her features. "You've been watching?"

"Yes. As soon as I noticed your absence, I knew where you were headed. I had planned to drag you home, but after the first match… You were quite good." Pride lit his expression as a smile, barely there, pulled at the corners of the stoic man's mouth. She nodded her acknowledgement of his praise and then seriousness returned to him. "But that's not why I'm here. The rebel, Amon, has issued a warning to the Mikado. If the tournament goes on, his Equalist forces will attack the arena."

"Why? I don't understand what this guy's problem is." Korra exclaimed, indignant.

"It's all propaganda. He wants power and he's twisting issues that already exist to serve his purposes." Mako's face wrinkled in disgust. "Think about it. Those with neutral chi outnumber elemental chi users five to one, but the majority people in power – our shogun and daimyo, our soldiers even – are all benders. All Amon had to do was stir the pot a little and now he's got an army with the potential to overtake everything."

"Unfortunately that is the situation we are facing. But the Mikado and the council refuse to be bullied. I just wanted you to know the situation." The airbender placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Shogun Bei Fong has supplemented the Royal Guard with her own private forces and is personally handling security. Go, compete with a peaceful mind."

**ooOoo**

A sheen of sweat rested upon her skin, dampening her hair and soaking into her clothing. Her exertions were making breathing a challenge and her lungs burned with the effort of taking in oxygen. It was a close match so far, even after losing the first couple rounds, and she could taste victory. No team had forced the Shinsengumi team past the first round in two years. Currently, they were sitting at a tie in the middle of the fifth round.

_And besides, Korra wanted her vengeance. Wanted to wipe the arrogant sneer off of his stupidly handsome face._

The first round, the Wolves of Mibu had swarmed them and the Ho-Itachi team had barely escaped a complete rout. In the next, they made a comeback, earning enough points to keep them in the running. It all went downhill from there. Blatant cheating – use of illegal moves, combining elements, and crossing division lines – on the part of their rivals was largely ignored by the presiding officials and the bout took an ugly turn. Bolin was injured and had only one good hand for bending, leaving him in a constant state of defense. Mako was distracted by his brother's predicament and so was of little help.

_He had hurt her best friend and bruised her ego. And - the tiny voice in her head persisted - he had made her feel attracted to a jerk like him. Tahno was SO going to pay._

Korra got angry and put all her energy into her next strike, aiming it at the head of the Wolves' leader. The force of it ripped the helmet from Tahno's head and Korra smirked his direction. She didn't have long to revel in her success though. With a wink and a sneer, the man returned her attack, swift and powerful, and she was sent over the edge. Mako joined her not five seconds later and, with a stream of curses, the pair of them realized that Bolin had been overwhelmed.

_They had lost._

Korra leaned back, floating in the water, and watched as the drawbridge that connected the platform to the rest of the stadium was raised. The Mikado would be walking out to bestow honor on the winners. The double doors parted but the figure was not that of the Republic's leader. It was the masked rebel, Amon.

The crowd looked on in horror, none of the protection forces able to reach the scene, as Tahno's attempt at defense was reduced to nothing. The young man twitched unnaturally, an unseen force manipulating his body into submission. Amon, hiding behind the visage of a red and white oni, spoke with low, mesmerizing tones, but Korra couldn't hear his words over the sound of the blood pumping erratically in her veins. And then it was over. A hand over his heart paired with a single finger on his head and Tahno's bending was gone.

The horror then turned to panic as some of the spectators, wielding strange gauntlets, began to turn on the samurai. Soon, no one was left to fight and Amon simply walked out.

  
**ooOoo**  
 **{170 ASC, fourth month of the lunar year}**  
 **ooOoo**

In the end, the special force created to deal with the rebellion triumphed. There was little joy in the hard-won victory though.

Asami's father was discovered to be an Equalist sympathizer and the creator of the strange gloves that Amon's forces favored using. He had discovered an ancient artifact, one filled with dark Chinese magic, and had learned how to apply its power. The consequences of his actions left his daughter with no family and nearly destitute. Hiroshi had been sentenced to a lifetime in prison for his crimes and all of his assets, save one property – an oiran house – had been confiscated.

Mako had left shortly afterwards, joining the United Forces, a militia group made of members of every clan and committed to the safety of all the nation's denizens. His participation on the task force had given the firebender a taste for the life of a soldier and he suddenly wanted to make his own way in life. He made a request to be stationed outside of the capital, away from all that he knew, and it was quickly approved. The young man's departure left Bolin lost and Asami with one more thing to grieve.

In the days following Amon's defeat, the true cost of the uprising slowly became clear. A great many had lost the ability to access their chi. Amon had been holding secret assemblies, abducting benders to demonstrate his fearful abilities. The best healers and spiritual authorities in the Republic were consulted, but no cure could be found. The tragic result was a throng of people missing a vital piece of themselves.

_And Korra was one of them._

The girl was one of the last to battle with Amon before his death at the hands of Daimyo Tarrlok. She had cornered him near the docks, in the loft of a supply warehouse. But try as she might, Korra had no defense against his forbidden technique. Her own body worked contrary to her will, submitting to the man with very little fight. She had recovered more quickly than the man expected though and in spite of her disadvantage, she pursued. Instinct kicked in, all the years of training flowing without conscious thought, and Korra brought up a gush of wind that knocked him through the exterior wall of the building.

_But her first success airbending was not a memory she would treasure, it coming at the expense of the other three elements._

To save himself from certain injury, he had bent the ocean water around him and in doing so, he was undone. A mass of people were witness to the event and his credibility was lost. Amon had claimed that he was just like them, the non-benders, and when they realized his deceit no one was left to follow him. And so the rebel fled.

Ever since she lost her bending, Korra's mind kept drifting to the man whose tragic fate had sealed her own. The last time she saw him was outside of the council chambers. There was a meeting taking place and she'd been summoned, Tarrlok wanting her inclusion on the anti-Equalist task force. Her mind had been made up to reject the appointment. She was just a girl, one who still hadn't completed her training, and if she was honest with herself, she was scared. But one look at _him_ and she knew. This was not a battle she could sit out.

"Get him for me," her rival had said and she had nodded, understanding for the first time what all her sensei had meant when they lectured her on the duty of those that had power. Somehow, this was her responsibility.

"If you have nothing else to do, go see Katara-sama of the Southern Mizu Clan," Korra spoke up, wanting to do something to erase that look from his face. It didn't suit and she found herself longing to see anything else, even that sly little sneer that he was so found of. "She's the best healer in the world."

As she turned to leave, his expression changed and a shadow of his former self could be seen. "See you around then, _Uh_ -vatar."

Then it was back, the desolation settling into his skin and the black of his pupils.

_And now the despair she had seen in Tahno's eyes was reflected in her own._

Frustrated, Korra fled the confines of her room for the first time in over a month and made her way to the far edge of the Kaze Clan's island home. She leaned over the cliff that overlooked the sea and screamed out her anguish until her throat bled and her voice vanished. When finally spent, she crumpled, falling to her knees.

And then Korra felt it, a power welling up inside her, and she was not alone. "Mikado Aang?"

The spirit next to her smiled, "I'm glad to see that no introductions are in order. Relax, Korra, I have much to tell you."

An hour later, Korra returned to her family with the ability to bend all the elements to her will and the key to the restoration of chi.

**ooOoo**

For the next week, Korra was caught up with seeing the people who had been victimized by Amon, unblocking their chi pathways with the power that only someone like she, master of all four elements, could house. It was exhausting work, but satisfying in a way that settled deep into her bones. Nevertheless, the girl was pleased when she was finally free to resume training.

_And on her first lesson back, Tenzin presented her with his father's sword, Avatar._

**ooOoo**

_**Addendum** _

_For related scrolls, see Historical Records:_

_480308 (Forbidden Techniques: Blood Bending)_  
 _2-110111 (The Twisted Fate of Daimyo Tarrlok of the N. Mizu Clan and the Equalist Rebel)_  
 _2-120112 (The Benevolent Afterlife of Mikado Aang)_  
 _2-130201 (The Repercussions of the Equalist Rebellion: Chi Restoration)_  
 _2-070107 (The Crime and Punishment of Hiroshi Sato)_  
 _2-140202 (Influential Women of the Geisha Industry: Asami Sato)  
_ _2-160204 (List of United Forces Recruits, Houka Clan Division)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary of terms:]
> 
> Mizu- water  
> Kaze- wind  
> Houka- fire  
> Tsuchi- earth  
> Mikado- emperor  
> Shogun- territorial leader  
> Kami- God  
> Ho-Itachi- fire weasel  
> Kuma- bear  
> Hakama- wide legged pants worn by samurai  
> Obi- a sash; women's obi are very wide, men's obi are thin  
> kata- detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs  
> Kanpei- unity  
> Oni- a magical creature; can be benevolent or evil  
> Oiran- a higher class of prostitute, one that is well versed in entertainment arts  
> Geisha- a female escort who, like the oiran, is well versed in entertainment arts; unlike the oiran, sex is not the focus of her occupation
> 
> [Honorifics]
> 
> San- a general use honorific (like mister or miss)  
> Sama- a markedly more respectful version of san  
> Dono- lies in between san and sama in level of respect  
> Sensei- teacher,  
> Shishou- teacher, but can imply a closer bond  
> Ojiisan- uncle or older man  
> Obaasan- aunt or older woman  
> Baachan- grandmother
> 
> *Choosing to not use an honorific when addressing someone implies one of two things, disdain for the person or an intimate/close friendship. Also, younger family members tend to use honorifics for older ones, but not vice versa.


	3. Scroll 3, Book 2

 

**ooOoo**

  
_The Republic's United Council Library Historical Record 2-010101, scroll 3_   
_Documentation of the Legendary Sword Avatar from 153 – 176 ASC_   
_Administrating Historian: Senior Staff Member, Kya of the Kaze Clan_   


  
**ooOoo**   
**{170 ASC, tenth month of the lunar year}**   
**ooOoo**   


" _It's not like you to visit without prior notice. What's wrong, Kya?"_

" _Things are escalating in the South. For months now, we have been plagued with dark oni, each acting with a recklessness that is out of character, and now Unalaq has sent in his troops for protection."_

" _You doubt his intentions."_

" _Of course I do. We both know exactly how power hungry that man is. This is just a bid for control. He's been after the South, all in the name of unification, for years."_

" _True. But if there is really is an oni threat, Unalaq has done nothing unexpected."_

" _That's just it. It's all too convenient. There have been rumors. Many believe that somehow he is the one controlling the oni. Their behavior… it just isn't normal."_

" _Since when do you listen to speculation?"_

" _Tenzin, he's already started taking over. Tonraq-sama, Senna-sama, and a few of his councilmen have been accused of starting a rebellion. They're set to go on trial in two days."_

" _Surely Tonraq-dono would not have been so foolish."_

" _That's the point I'm trying to make. He wasn't. They were arrested during their weekly clan business meeting. They were just going about their normal routine, working on ways to keep the citizens calm. But now there are witnesses, all of which are Northern soldiers, and evidence that has clearly been fabricated. I'm just… I'm worried."_

Korra walked slowly away from the door, absorbing the implications of the overheard conversation, and began to plot.

**ooOoo**

Kya left early the next morning. The trials would be starting the following day and the woman wanted to be there to support the families of those accused. She promised to send word as soon as a verdict was reached, but hope for a positive outcome was not found in the grim set of her mouth.

After his sister's departure, Korra was quiet and sullen. Something about it nagged at the man, but he soon chalked it up to regret that she had gotten so little time with Kya during the brief visit. The two were usually inseparable, but the situation had kept the woman in his and Pema's company most of the night.

Besides, every time he checked, Oogi was still securely in his stable.

So Tenzin went about his day – _offering prayers at the temple, spending some time with each of his children before heading to a council meeting, and sneaking in a quiet lunch with his wife and infant son_ – without any further thought of his ward's unusual mood. It wasn't until dusk, as he and his family were gathered for the evening meal, that his folly became apparent. Korra was not in attendance and when questioned, no one could admit to seeing her past lunchtime. Jinora had a little more to offer in the way of information though. His daughter was known for being observant and level-headed and though she had not seen Korra recently, she was able to vouch for her last known whereabouts. The older girl had been seen leaving the island, propelling her small dingy through the bay with her bending, headed towards the docks outside of Toza's dojo.

Tenzin left, disregarding the rest of his meal, to pay a visit to Bolin. The young man confirmed Tenzin's suspicions, a guilty confession falling from his tongue. Korra had come by to borrow a horse and to let someone know what her plans were. The earthbender was supposed to wait two days before telling anyone, but the Kaze Shogun could be quite intimidating when he put his mind to it. After sending Bolin to convey the situation and to stay with his family – Pema could use a hand with the kids and the young earthbender was in need of some discipline for helping Korra's rebelliousness so readily – Tenzin bought some supplies and made haste to leave the city.

**ooOoo**

The village was in chaos by the time he arrived.

Due to the late start he'd had, Tenzin had only been able to ride about half the distance from the Republic to the Southern Mizu Temple before he had to stop for the night. There was little in way of accommodations along the road, just an old shack that hunters used during the warmer months, so it had been a cold, uncomfortable night. There hadn't even been wood for the fire pit, and so, being he was too tired to gather any, the man had slept curled against Oogi's warm side. He had awoken just after dawn with an ache in his bones.

The trials had just ended and in the distance, he could see scores of people were emerging from the village courthouse. Angry grumbling filled the air and Tenzin could sense that Kya's suspicions had at least some foundation. He dismounted, tying up his steed on the farthest side of the courtyard in case of trouble, and quickly made his way through the crowd.

Still a few paces out, Tenzin watched the accused come through the doors, shackled, and led by a pair of Northern samurai. Another set of soldiers had their rear.

"You can't do this, Unalaq-sama," cried a familiar voice. "These people are innocent."

Unalaq bowed his head, appearing to have a benevolence that Tenzin knew he lacked. "I am so sorry that it came to this Korra-dono. Truly I am. But they have received their time in court and were found guilty. Justice must be served."

"Executing them is not justice," Korra argued, her voice strong with a seething ire, "and I cannot allow this to continue."

The Mizu Shogun eyed her carefully for a moment and then spoke in loud voice for all to hear, "You give good council, my friend. Killing one another, even criminals, is not what we should be striving for. For the sake of goodwill between the clans' people, and at the bidding of the wielder of the Avatar, I will show mercy on these traitors. Their sentence will be carried out in prison instead." Then Unalaq turned to the guards. "Release the woman and give her a moment to speak with her husband."

Then he walked away, leaving the rest to his soldiers.

Tenzin rushed to Korra's side, knowing her propensity for stirring up trouble, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing more you can do here today. Be grateful for the small victory you secured."

She tensed under his hold, "It's not over though, Ojiisan. I will make this right."

"I know you will."

The two looked on as Senna fiercely embraced Tonraq, a gesture that, bound as he was, he was unable to reciprocate. Instead the husband buried his head deeply into her loose hair and lingered until the guards pulled them apart. Senna rushed to Korra then, hiding her tears in her daughter's strong shoulder, and whispered, "Your father gave me a message for you. He said for you to leave here with Tenzin-sama and wait until he sends word before you act. He does not seek rescue. Rather, Tonraq wants to stop his brother once and for all, but he needs information – information that he can get by being in the North – to do so."

"But–"

"There is much more going on here than a simple display of dominance." Senna cradled the girl's face in her hands, making sure Korra understood her next words. "Unalaq is using dark magic to accomplish this. Katara-sama could see it swirling in the man's aura. If we are to defeat him, we must know the source of his power."

"And Otousan thinks he can discover that from prison?" Korra asked, disbelief running through her tone.

Senna had no answer to that, so the women simply watched as the men were loaded into an armored carriage for transport to the Northern prison. All around them, families were crying out in outrage and sorrow. Extra troops had filtered in to keep the crowd under control, brandishing blades at anguished women and children. It was a terrible sight. Tenzin tightened the grip he had on his adopted daughter. "We have to believe that he can."

  
**ooOoo**   
**{176 ASC, eighth month of the lunar year}**   
**ooOoo**   


"I need you to hold him still for me," the old healer ordered with urgency. "He's going to bleed out if I don't get this sewn up quickly."

A young man, with clean-cut hair and piercing silver eyes, moved over to the patient resting on Katara's surgery table. He pressed a heavy hand over a flailing arm and another was braced on the injured man's thigh, shifting his weight so that it was almost fully resting on those two points of contact. "Okay, I've got him."

The wounded man groaned. "Kami, it hurts."

"I know, dear, but it won't for much longer," the healer replied in a soothing tone.

Then she began to work. A few flicks of her wrist and a small stream of water gathered to coat her hands. She moved them over the injury in his side, removing the excess blood and any impurities, and checked the gashes carefully. There were five lines carved into his flesh, jagged but evenly spaced. Katara breathed out in relief. "You are very lucky, Haishin-dono. None of your organs have been touched."

Katara moved her hands over the wounds again, this time numbing the area with near freezing water. The man under her care tensed, but after a few seconds of application was still. Satisfied, she grabbed a needle and thread and continued with her task. She stitched up each of the gashes with precision, moving at a steady, brisk pace, and then applied her healing water again, this time with the purpose of repairing what she could from the inside. When she was finished with her work, Katara nodded to her apprentice and he released the man, leaving the room. The dark-haired youth returned shortly, carrying a tray with a teapot and cup.

"Here," she pushed the cup under the patient's mouth, "drink this. It will help with the pain." He moved to sit up, but grimaced. "Easy now. Just lean up a little. We don't need you pulling on those stitches quite yet."

Haishin drank like he was told and then sunk back against the table. "Thank you, Katara-sama."

"I should be thanking you, young man. You protected that girl from the oni when none of your fellow soldiers cared enough to." Her blue eyes softened. "May I ask why?"

"I did not choose this life to inflict cruelty on the innocent," the soldier replied. "I just want to protect people."

"You've become disillusioned with Unalaq's crusade." Haishin remained silent, looking away. Katara patted his arm. "It's alright, dear. I don't expect you to answer that. You're going to have to stay here for a few days until you're all healed up, but you're going to be fine."

"Is there any way I can repay your kindness?"

"Actually," the old lady looked from Haishin to her apprentice, sizing them each up carefully, "there is."

**ooOoo**

"Katara-dono, how nice it is to see you again."

"Likewise, Unalaq-sama," the elder replied, a sweet smile plastered on her wrinkled face. "I always enjoy these visits."

The man poured fresh tea into his cup and took a leisurely sip. "As do I. But I must say, I fear for your safety. That is a long trip to make for a woman of your age and with the oni at unrest as they are, I wonder if the risk is worth it."

"Thank you for your concern, but the comfort these trips bring to the families of those men is well worth the risk. When I am able to relay the news of their loved one's well-being, it calms them considerably. Besides, I am very confident in the abilities of my provided escort," her smile threatened to twist into a smirk, so the woman brought her own cup to her lips. She took a prolonged drink, never taking her eyes of off her host. "Haishin-san has proven himself very capable, if a bit reticent. Your soldiers are well trained."

Unalaq turned his attention to the young man standing in the corner, donning full armor and standing with rigid posture. "Yes, well, soldiers don't get paid for their conversation skills, after all."

"No, I suppose not."

"If you will excuse me, Katara-dono, I have duties to attend to," the shogun stood and motioned to the guard. "Haishin-san, take her to see the prisoners, but watch her carefully."

Silently, the soldier opened the door, following Katara into the corridor. The door clicked shut and then the young man scoffed, "Oh yes, _Haishin-san_."

"Yes, _Haishin-san_. Don't forget what we're here for," Katara quietly admonished. "Save your sarcasm for later."

Then she led the two of them to the prison gates, all the while hoping that this opportunity would not be squandered.

  
**ooOoo**   
**{176 ASC, tenth month of the lunar year}**   
**ooOoo**   


Bolin was at the Kaze Clan Temple for the third time that week.

After Mako had left to join the United Forces, the younger of the brothers had floundered for a bit. It had always been the two of them, ever since their parents died, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself without Mako's guidance. Sure, he still had Toza-sensei, but the man wasn't much in the way of conversation or hijinks. So to fill the hours, Bolin took to visiting Korra, the next closest thing he had to family. That was good for a while, but Korra's actions during the Equalist Rebellion, and the part she played after, had brought her a sort of renown – the kind that came with responsibilities. She was constantly off on one mission or another, using her powers for the good of the people, or training with Tenzin. The change in circumstance left Bolin alone and lonely. But still he came.

_Because he had nowhere else to go._

Tenzin's family took pity on him and encouraged his visits. Each of the kids, and Pema in her own motherly way, made sure to make him feel like he belonged there – _animal training with Meelo, acting out book scenes with Ikki, thoughtful conversations with Jinora_ – and eventually he really did belong.

Today he was cleaning the shrine, the large room off of the temple proper that housed statues of the past wielders of Avatar. He was working with Jinora, now a young woman of sixteen years, as it was their usual end-of-week routine. It was a task that he always enjoyed. There was something about getting his hands dirty, working hard to help someone else, which Bolin found satisfying. That, and Tenzin's oldest daughter was his favorite member of the family to spend time with.

The girl had a calm demeanor, easy-going in a small, quiet way, but when she found something that sparked her interest she became beautifully animated. Jinora was level-headed and intelligent, in both a scholarly way and of common sense. Plus, she could airbend him straight off the island if provoked.

This morning Jinora was exceptionally quiet. At first, he had tried to fill the silence with small talk and some rumors he had heard around town, but when she didn't seem to even realize he was speaking, Bolin gave up trying. So they worked together with only the sound of shuffling feet and displaced dust to fill the air.

Bolin finished cleaning the sculptures on his half of the room and then went to look for her. He found her in front of her grandfather's statue, eyes glazed over strangely. Waving a hand in front of her face, he tried to get her attention, but to no avail. It unsettled him, seeing her unresponsive like that, and the feeling grew along with the minutes that passed. Just when he thought he couldn't get more freaked out, the girl let out an ear-piercing scream and his heart went cold.

His hands went to her shoulders, gently shaking her, and she stopped her screaming. By then, she was breathing heavily, but her eyes became focused and the sight allayed his fears slightly. Then Jinora started to cry – _big, frightful tears_ – and his heart didn't know how much more it could take. The soft-hearted man pulled her into his arms.

"Bolin-san, please help me," she whispered shakily. "I need to speak with Korra-neechan, but I'm afraid I can't make my legs move."

"Okay, I've got you," he answered as he lifted her off her feet. "We'll go find her."

Jinora wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Bolin held her a little tighter, the warm puffs of her breath seeping in through where they ghosted over his skin, and the man wondered why he couldn't get his heart to resume its natural rhythm.

**ooOoo**

Korra rapped on the wooden entryway, her knuckles moving in a rapid staccato. A young girl with a bright countenance greeted her, bowing with respect, and inquired after her business. The waterbender asserted that she was there to see the madam of the house and that the matter was one of some urgency. The child smiled warmly and then led her inside the complex.

Asami was already in her receiving room when Korra arrived, entertaining another guest. One that sat rather _cozily_ at her side. The lovely woman stood at the arrival of her newest visitor and a knowing smirk curled around her lips. "Korra-sama, it is so good to see you. What brings you here today?"

"Asami-san, _Iroh-sensei_ ," Korra acknowledged pointedly and took a seat in the chair opposite of the occupied sofa. Iroh smiled, a confident and comfortable expression, and the woman by his side gestured for Korra to continue. "Jinora has had an… episode of sorts. I don't know. Ojiisan thinks it might be a vision."

"Oh, is she alright?" Asami queried with genuine concern.

"She was really shook up, but Bolin was with her. It could have been a lot worse if she had been alone." Korra expelled a shuddering breath. "She's going to be fine."

Asami relaxed with a soft sigh. "That's good."

"Yeah," the bender leveled her gaze at her friend, "but that's not everything. Her vision… it was of me. She said I was gripping my sword over a dark, glowing orb. That something about it was really important and that I had to do it to save a lot of people." Korra paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "She said that you were there too. Well, not with the orb, but earlier in the vision. She said that you would help me find the path. Does any of this mean anything to you? Or should I just go back and tell them that she ate some bad tofu?"

"Actually, Korra-dono," Iroh spoke up, "Asami-san was about to send me to retrieve you."

"Really," Korra asked, her voice flat with disbelief.

"Yep," the madam replied, her eyes shifting to the man beside her. "Iroh-san, do you think you could go get us some tea from the kitchen?"

Korra waited for him to leave the room before turning on the other woman. "So what was that all about?"

"I promised that I would only tell you," Asami's green eyes darted around them room, making absolutely sure that they were alone. "I got a new girl in last night. _From the Southern Mizu Clan_. Her name is Ayame and she had heard about my attempts to filter out some of the more unsavory aspects of this lifestyle, so she made her way here for employment. That's her story at least. Anyway, she has been eager to make your acquaintance."

"And you think this oiran–"

" _Geisha_. Ayame-san is a geisha, as are most of my girls."

"Okay, so you think this _geisha_ has something to do with Jinora's vision?"

"I know it." That knowing smirk was back. "You'll understand when you meet her."

"Okay, fine. You win. But first," Korra returned the woman's smirk with a toothy grin of her own, "tell me about you and my old sensei."

A soft rose settled in Asami's cheeks, but she held her chin strong. "I don't plan on doing this forever, you know. I just want to make a good foundation for these girls, ensure them a chance at a happy life. They were so good to me after everything with my father… And Iroh-san was too."

"He's a good man. I just didn't realize you were so close."

"Did I ever tell you how we met again? After the rebellion was over?" Korra shook her head. "It was pretty hard for me then. Most of the people I knew from before wouldn't even speak at me after all that. And the looks I would get around town… Well, one day when I was in the market it all just became too much and I broke down, right there on the street. I didn't even realize I was crying until he tapped my shoulder. Without a word, he walked me back here and made us a pot of tea." Asami chuckled then and it was like the tinkling chime of a bell. "He's been coming over for tea at least once a week, when he's not deployed, ever since."

"I'm happy for you. After everything, you deserve something, _someone_ , good in your life."

"Thank you, Korra-sama," the young beauty flushed again and her eyes lit up. "He's already proposed. No one knows yet, but when I find the right person to buy this place, someone that will treat my girls the way they deserve, we are going to get married."

Iroh finally returned with the tea, though Korra had a suspicion that he was by the door for most of the time he was gone, waiting for an appropriate moment to enter. She stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do with her newfound knowledge, and excused herself from the room. "Well, I should be meeting this Ayame-san you keep talking about."

"You should," Asami agreed, a sugary smile pasted on her face. "I placed her in the last room on the second floor. The one on the left."

"Thanks," Korra retorted with wry sarcasm.

"No problem," the woman catcalled to Korra's retreating back. "Now go meet your fate!"

**ooOoo**

Korra stomped up the short flight of stairs and made her way down the adjoining corridor. Her stride was strong and determined. She had been dealing with destiny for her entire life and she wasn't about to start fearing it now.

_Still, there were a few small butterflies dancing in her gut._

Asami's directions had been clear and after a few short minutes, the room was easily found. She announced her arrival with a sharp tap and waited.

"You may enter," called a voice, rich like silk and of a much lower octave than what she had been expecting.

She opened the door slowly, carefully taking in the room as it was exposed, and walked inside. The space was furnished with tasteful simplicity. Black lacquered pieces – a round kotatsu, modest dresser set, and a mirrored vanity – were accentuated by linens of many saturations of blue.

At the vanity sat the person whom Korra assumed was Ayame. The individual was dressed in several kimono, the layers evident at the ends of her sleeves and around her collar. The outmost garment was a bright sky blue, embroidered with a multitude of pale cherry blossoms, and her elaborately tied obi was made of a cheerful yellow. Dark hair was piled high upon her head in a soft, sweeping structure, exposing an elegant length of neck. The rest of the of the woman's features remained hidden as she kept her back towards her guest. After a few prolonged moments without being further acknowledged, Korra broke the silence.

"So, _Ayame-san_ ," she prodded, "you wanted to see me?"

At that, her host finally stood and faced her. The woman was made up heavily with the white skin, rouged cheeks, and red lips so commonly used in her trade, but there was a familiarity in the lines of her face that made Korra frown, trying to decipher where she could have possibly ran into her before.

Then Ayame opened her mouth and Korra realized her mistake.

"Hello, _Uh_ -vatar. I told you I'd be seeing you around."

"What the hell is going on," she demanded, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, " _Tahno_."

"There's no need for such hostilities" the disguised man asserted as he moved to the kotatsu and reclined against the surrounding cushions with a casual ease. "I'm here at the bidding of Katara-sama. It would serve you well to listen to what I have to say."

Korra dropped her hand to her side, but she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Well, you'll excuse me if our history doesn't exactly inspire trust."

"If I recall correctly, you gave as well as you received."

"But _I_ didn't have to cheat to do it," she spat out, her lips twisting with disgust and her stature challenging him to refute her statement.

Tahno's eyes widened slightly, just a hint of real emotion peeking through, but it was gone a second later. Then he sized her up, much like he had that day in Narook's. Her heart quickened its pounding under that look, remembering the puzzling sensations it had brought up in her in the past, and she had to fight to maintain her unaffected mien.

"There," he gestured, finally redirecting his stare. "On top of the dresser is a scroll for you. I believe you'll recognize the handwriting."

She did as he bid, though she was loathed to turn her back to him. Breaking the seal, a cursory glance proved that he spoke the truth. Korra read the letter, stumbling her way to the bench he had previous inhabited, and hunched forward to place her head in her hands. She waved the paper his direction, appalled. "I don't understand. How? Why is it _you_?"

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Tahno retorted acidly.

"Don't twist my words," she returned with equal venom.

Korra stood and began pacing anxiously, trying to wrap her head around the situation. She had promised her father that she would wait until she received word from the Southern Mizu rebels. And she had promised Tenzin that she would make the situation right, return balance to the Mizu clans. Now her duty was staring her in the face. Did it really matter that it came with silver eyes and a bad attitude? And if Jinora's vision held even the tiniest kernel of truth, did she have the luxury of ignoring the matter just because her appointed liaison had a knack for getting under her skin? Pushing the fringe out of her eyes, Korra took a deep, cleansing breath and made up her mind to try her best to make this work.

"Okay, look… Kami, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I know that you're perfectly capable," she started, trying for friendly but coming off more antagonistic. "The problem is that I'm not sure I can trust you. I don't really have a choice though. It's my family's life on the line here, so if I think for one moment that you aren't being one-hundred percent honest," Korra leaned over him, both hands braced on the tabletop, "if I think that you're trying to double-cross me, I won't hesitate to introduce you formally to my sword."

Then Tahno doubled over, convulsing with laughter until he struggled to breathe. "With the way you're going on, you'd think I was an assassin sent by Unalaq to kill you while you slept." Her nostrils flared and her hand went back to her sword. "Seriously, Korra?"

"Well, you're not exactly making this easy for me."

"How about you sit and stay awhile," her former rival suggested with a pleased smirk and Korra had the sneaking suspicion that he enjoyed riling her up. "I'll get one of the girls to bring us up some tea and I'll tell you my story. Then you can do with it what you will."

"Fine," she conceded. She seated herself as far from him as she could and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do tell me this _extraordinary_ story of yours."

"Since you asked so politely," Tahno began, but then paused, turning his head so an ear was facing the door. "Wait… do you hear that?"

"No, I don't–"

"Dammit," he interrupted, quickly getting to his feet, and she could finally hear what he did – raised voices coming from below. "That didn't take long."

The sounds became more frantic and demanding, Asami arguing with what sounded to be several men. "What is it? What's going on?"

"My cover is blown," Tahno cursed under his breath. "Dammit, dammit, _dammit_." He roughly removed his wig, revealing his own dark hair, now close cropped to his head, and began to look around the room in panic. "We have to go."

"Where? _How_?" Korra grabbed him by the arm, stopping his frantic movement and forcing him to look at her. "Tahno, calm down and think. Do you have a plan?"

"No, but if we don't get out of here now, it won't matter. _None_ of it will matter."

The rush of feet making their way up the stairs pounded in her ears and she knew they were out of time. "Okay, the window it is. Hold on."

_They were freefalling._

**ooOoo**

As Tahno held on for dear life, Korra pushed out a cushion of air, breaking their fall. "Okay, so we'll make our way to the island and then–"

" _Hurry up!"_

" _They jumped out the window!"_

" _They're in the back. Surround them!"_

A cacophony of angry voices hounded them, emerging from the dark alley shadows and pouring back out from Asami's home. Tahno pulled a dagger out from under his robes and assumed a defensive stance while Korra took stock of the situation. They were outnumbered six to one and the enemies bore the seal of the Northern Mizu Clan on their breastplates. The circle enclosing them tightened and then all hell broke loose.

The enemy forces were evenly divided into samurai and waterbenders, offense and defense. Four of the soldiers advanced on Korra, apparently seeing her as the bigger threat, and Tahno had his hands full evading two of his own. The remaining six, a containment squad, worked together to build a wall of ice, blocking any attempts of escape. Korra drew her sword, barely getting it out in time to parry a thrust aimed straight for her heart. After that, she counted on instinct to make it through.

She dodged a volley of ice, rolling swiftly to the side, but managed to get within the striking range of another swordsman. Korra quickly studied him, determining the man was left-handed, and crushed the fingers of his dominant hand with an earth-enhanced blade. The enemy dropped to his knees and let out a cry of anguish. A twinge of remorse ran through Korra's heart, knowing that her actions not only caused the man pain but that he would never hold a sword again. Then a water whip slammed her to the ground and she had no more time to entertain the regret.

The other three after her saw their comrade's fate and it lent fury to their attacks. Parry. Dodge. Roll. Over and over again. It was all she could do to keep up with their alternating strikes. Korra's eyes scanned the area for her partner and when she found him a couple dozen yards down the road, she thanked the heavens. Despite being heavily weighed down by his elaborate dress and lack of a proper weapon, Tahno had managed to mortally injure one of his adversaries and was besting the second with his dirty style of street fighting. After another set of parry, dodge, and roll, Korra saw his triumph and called out to him.

Tahno rushed to join her fray and Korra breathed in her relief. She couldn't use her bending while holding on to her sword, but the enemy refused to give her enough space to switch tactics. One of the samurai left her to deal with Tahno and finally, the girl felt like she could gain the upper hand. With a spin and a lateral swing, she felled another opponent. The last man paled and for a moment she thought that he would retreat. Then Korra made the mistake of turning her head after hearing Tahno grunt in apparent pain and one of the onlooking benders took initiative. The ground at her feet froze over and she slid into the wall at her back, dazed. The last swordsman moved in to finish her off and she had just enough awareness to avoid the attack. But she was too slow, her reflexes sluggish from the previous blow, and the blade nicked her side in a gap between her armor's fastenings.

The agony caused her to react fiercely and without conscious thought. She sent out a huge wave of swirling air in all directions, her body as the epicenter. Sickening cracks rang through the air as the bodies of the remaining enemies collided with the wall of their own making and the sound made Korra regain her senses. She looked around for her companion, desperate, and once again he gave her cause to feel relieved. Tahno had seen the attack coming and threw himself to the ground, letting the majority of it pass over him.

"You okay?" he asked, motioning to her side.

"Yeah," Korra replied, though she was unsure whether or not it was the truth. "Let's go before they wake up and send reinforcements."

"Come on, I know someplace safe we can stay for the night," he declared. "But it's a bit of a walk. I don't suppose you have a horse nearby?"

She raised her arms and brought them back down, her motions graceful. The ice fell to form puddles on the cobblestone. "Nope, so let's get walking."

He nodded and led them away.

**ooOoo**

An hour passed in silence, neither wanting to expend energy on conversation when it would most likely end in a fight. There had already been enough conflict for the day. As they got further outside of town, the temperature dropped. The sun receded and the wind picked up, bringing with it the thin, grey clouds of winter. Another hour and snow began to fall on top of the already-white ground. Trudging through the drifts became harder and harder as the cold seeped into his bones.

Tahno turned around to check on his companion. Korra was steadily falling behind and what he could see by the diffused light of the moon made him worry. The dark spot on the bender's kimono had spread and the red was spilling in a light but continual stream to stain a path in the snow. His companion's pale face, with eyes that carried an unnatural sheen, made it evident that something was very wrong. Just as he was about to speak up about it, Korra dropped.

Tahno cursed, throwing up his arms in a gesture somewhere between exasperation and pleading. Then he scooped up his partner, thankful that the body was light, and walked the rest of the way to his hidden cabin. The extra burden prolonged the trip a bit, but they were both safely out of the weather in the course of another hour.

Once inside, Tahno plopped Korra unceremoniously on a thin futon, exhausted, and went to scavenge what he could. He kept a few supplies in the little building, just in case. It had been his private getaway for when the city got stifling. If nothing had changed, he was the only one who knew about the place. The man just hoped that there was still some stuff left behind. With a small sound of pleasure, Tahno found enough wood to keep a fire throughout the night, a few jars of preserved vegetables, and some basic medical supplies – linen strips, a bottle of alcohol, and healing ointment.

After he got the fire going strong, Tahno knelt by Korra's side. He removed the armor carefully, needing it out of the way to see the injury, and set it to the side. Then Tahno opened the damaged kimono and sucked in a harsh breath.

"Dammit."

The man rocked back on his heels and slid backwards to lean against the wall. Every interaction he had ever had with Korra came rushing back to his mind and Tahno couldn't believe he had never seen it. All the signs had been there. Hell, he had even said it himself once, though at the time it was meant as an insult. Hands dug through his short hair, scratching against his scalp, and Tahno hung his head between his knees. He stayed that way for a few minutes, but then he looked back at the red still claiming more area of the pale blue fabric.

And he knew it was time to get to work.

**ooOoo**

Korra opened her eyes and began to panic. The first thing she realized was that she did not recognize her surroundings and then the events from earlier began to flood back in. Fighting instinct kicked in and she tried to sit up, tried to do something – _run, run, run_ – to escape. But her attempt was stopped short by a firm hand on her shoulder and a dull pain in her side.

"I just fixed that," a tired, masculine voice spoke, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't undo all my hard work."

Korra stilled. "Tahno?"

"Who else would it be? Should I be checking your head for injuries too?" he scoffed, but it lacked his normal conviction.

Instead of answering tit for tat, Korra took stock of her surroundings. The space was tiny, barely able to be called a cabin, and contained only a few necessities. In the corner closest to where she lay there was a stone fireplace, warmth and light flowing out from it. On the opposite wall were rough-hewn shelves that held some glass jars and a couple worn blankets. The only other thing in the room besides her companion was the futon at her back. "We made it. I don't even remember…"

"You wouldn't. I had to carry your sorry ass here after you passed out from the blood loss."

"Oh," she answered dumbly. Her hand reached for her side, checking the extent of her injury, to find it already neatly bandaged. And then the panic returned, this time doubled, as Korra realized that her armor and kimono were discarded. Left in only her breast bindings from the waist up, an innate modesty kicked in. The girl quickly tugged on the blanket that had shifted in her earlier struggle and pulled it to her chin. " _Oh_."

"You know, when I called you a little girl, I had no idea of the accuracy of that statement."

Then anger filled her veins, pushing out the modesty, and Korra stood abruptly. "You," she pointed a sharp finger in his face, hovering over him, "how dare you! You–" Her tirade was cut off as pain overcame the short-lived effects of the adrenaline.

And just before she blacked out, she was enveloped by a pair of strong arms. Her body's need for rest called to her, a sweet siren's song, and so Korra had no comeback for his parting words.

"Dammit, I told you not to mess with my work."

**ooOoo**

The second time she woke up Korra was less disoriented than the first. A window, a grimy little thing, which had previously escaped her notice was letting in the weak winter sun. Tahno was still at her side, sleeping upright against the wall. His head lolled to the side at a strange and, most likely, uncomfortable angle. He looked terrible. His lids were sunken into a bed of purple rings and his face was smudged with ash, dust, and the last remnants of his make-up. The hands that lay in his lap looked like they were cleaned either in haste or with a lack of proper supplies. Blood, hers presumably, had settled in under his nails and in the cracks of his knuckles. She felt for her side again and was surprised to find herself clothed under the thin quilt, but the amount of fabric there did not correspond to her own garments. Raising an arm into her line of sight, the feminine pink against a sky of blue told her everything she needed to know. She just wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge.

Instead of dealing with subjects as complicated as Tahno and his motives, Korra carefully tried to sit up. It was a lot easier than she had been expecting and she had to look over at him again, this time in wonderment.

"You're up," he drawled, his voice rough with lingering sleep, and he brushed a hand over his face. "Could we try this again, perhaps a bit more civilized this time?"

"I didn't know you could heal," she blurted out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, _Uh_ -vatar."

"Why do you do that?" Korra questioned, suddenly irritated. "That's the name of my sword, not me."

A devious smirk played over his mouth. "I'm quite aware of that fact. It's just that you flush so prettily when you're angry."

"You pervert!" the woman exclaimed and the only thing keeping him from a sound beating was her injured side.

"Calm down, little girl. It was just a bit of teasing."

"Fine," she spoke, though her tone that implied that it was not, in fact, acceptable. "Are you ready to explain things to me yet? Or is this just part of your master assassination plan?"

"Would I have bothered healing you if I was planning to kill you?" Korra narrowed her eyes dangerously at his response. " _Fine_. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. How about you start at the beginning?"

"Well, once upon a time there was a man and woman who loved each other very much. They got married and during the consummation of their wedding vows–"

"Oh Kami, stop. _Please_ ," Korra interrupted with a look of disgust. "And you know that's not what I meant."

"You're the one that said from the beginning," Tahno pointed out smugly, "but yes, I did know what you meant." He sighed and shifted, uncurling his legs to stretch out in front of him. "I did what you suggested, you know. I went to see Katara-sama, but she couldn't do anything to restore my chi."

"Why didn't you come see me?"

Tahno sat quietly for a few minutes, mulling over his response. His gaze ran over her face like he was looking for something and his eyes darkened. "Truthfully? That day when you saw me, I had just come from seeing my family for the last time. After winning the tournament, I was supposed to be joining Shogun Unalaq's private guard. Imagine my father's disappointment when he found out his only son could no longer waterbend." Tahno laughed, the sound sharp and brittle in her ears. "He said I brought dishonor to our clan and he renounced our familial ties. Without the protection of my family, the Triad was free to claim their investment in me. And when you are no longer of use to _them_ , they take what you owe them out of your flesh. I wasn't exactly eager to come back to the city."

"I could have come to you. I would have, if I had known." Korra cried out, outraged by his story. "Why didn't you day something? Why didn't Baachan say something?"

"Don't blame her. It was my choice and I told her not to tell anyone."

"But _why_?"

"Because I was afraid, okay?" Tahno exploded. "Is that what you want to hear? By the time we heard about your ability, I had already been with Katara-sama for over a month. She took me in and told me I could be a great healer. And I don't know. For the first time, I felt like I was doing something right." He paused to breathe, his lungs having ran out of oxygen, and when he resumed the fire in his voice was gone. "I was afraid of what I'd become, _what I'd revert to_ , if I had you heal me."

Korra watched him unravel with saddened eyes, but quickly masked the emotion. His pride had already taken a beating at the hand of his surprising confession. She would not lower him further by adding pity to it. After a moment of contemplation, she settled on the only appropriate reply in her arsenal. "Okay."

"That's it?" he asked, incredulous. "I pour my heart out and all you have to say is _okay_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then."

"So are you going to tell me the rest? Or am I going to have to guess?" she grinned, happy with the impasse they had reached. "Maybe I'll have to make up my own story. I think I can come up with some entertaining scenarios on how you became interested in women's clothing."

"Funny, but no," Tahno rebutted, but the smirk was back in place. "Katara-sama has been visiting the Southern Mizu prisoners every month since their imprisonment. Unalaq lets her because it gives the families hope and that hope keeps them in line. But she is always escorted by a Northern soldier, so even if Tonraq-sama had information to give her, it would be too risky. Then a couple months ago we had a patient. Just so happens he was a Northern soldier and he wasn't so sure his great leader was all that great. He was more than willing to help us."

"Well, get to it already." Her hands waved in impatience. "How?"

"He volunteered to be the next escort for Katara-sama. But instead of him going, he lent me his uniform and armor. We found out that Shogun Tonraq had been sitting on the information we needed for nearly a year," Tahno shook his head. "That whole damn time. We could have ended this months ago."

"So what was it? This information that is so important?"

"One of Unalaq's kids let it slip, the secret to how he's controlling the oni. There are Southern sympathizers, even in the prison system, and those kids made the mistake of discussing it openly in front of the guards." Tahno ran a hand through his hair. "He's got an orb made of dark magic. We've got to destroy it."

The answer didn't really surprise her, not after hearing it from Jinora first. Korra took in a deep breath and leveled her gaze on Tahno. "Okay, so why us?"

"Katara-sama believes that the only thing with the power to destroy that thing is the Avatar," he answered. "As for me, I was just ready for a little adventure."

"So when do we leave?"

"It's a week long walk from here to the Northern Mizu Castle, through snow and difficult terrain," Tahno gestured to her side. "How soon do you think you'll be up for the trip?"

"Tomorrow. We'll leave at sun up." Korra looked him over again, eyebrows raised. "And you should get some proper rest. You look like hell."

"Such language for a lady."

"Shut your damn trap, Tahno."

**ooOoo**

The trip there was mostly uneventful. True to what he had said, the first day they made little forward progress due to the terrain and her still-healing injury. They managed to make it to a small village just after nightfall, sneaking into a barn to get out of the elements. But due to the manner in which they found their accommodations, a fire was out of the question. The cold had them huddled together, sleeping side by side, on a padding of straw.

In the hour just before morning, they set back out, this time with borrowed clothing and on a commandeered steed. Tahno took the reins, placing her in front of him on the saddle. It was a quiet day, with neither of them speaking much. Korra was at a loss as to how to proceed normally after they had awoken wrapped up in each other, so she settled for feigned ignorance.

But it was hard to keep her thoughts from drifting to it when his larger frame enveloped her own, the heat of his body soaking in through his chest pressed against her back. She tingled at every point of contact, from the lithe but strong arm about her waist and the way his muscled legs tucked securely behind hers.

**ooOoo**

Having a horse greatly reduced their travel time and by the third day after that night at the cabin, they were within sight of their goal. Tahno found an abandoned house for them to stay in, one that he had often come to as a child, and they settled in for the night. But Korra couldn't sleep, too restless about the following day's mission to relax.

"Hey, Tahno," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," he muttered with an unhappy sigh.

"You never told me why you were doing this," Korra rolled over to face him and her brows scrunched up with curiosity. "I mean, the reason why you'd go against your clan?"

"You forget, _Uh_ -vatar. They're the ones that went against me." A cold kind of anger chilled his tone. "When I was no longer of any use to them, they rejected me."

"Well sure, your family did but–"

"It wasn't just them. Kami, you're so naïve." He laughed softly, but it held no mirth. "They rejected me because they felt they had to. Because in the North, honor is the most important thing. And that's a stupid way to live. That's why I'm going to fight against them. Because until men like Unalaq are no longer in power, nothing's going to change."

Silence covered them and Korra let his words sink in. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "I'm going to need you tomorrow. And I'm going to need you at full strength."

"I know."

"You know that I need to fix your chi, right? You're going to need your bending if you're going to protect me while I destroy that thing." She hesitated, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "I can't do this without you."

"You're trusting me to protect you?" he teased. "I had no idea you liked me so much."

"Don't change the subject, Tahno."

His arm shot out from under his covers to grip her waist, pulling her to his side. He rested his head against hers, his warm breath mixing with her own, and her heart stopped beating. "You can do whatever you want with me."

Then Tahno tilted his head slightly, aligning their lips, and Korra's breath caught in her throat. He hovered there for a long moment, waiting and watching her reaction. And just as she had made up her mind to go for it _– to take the shot_ – he retreated.

It took a long time for her to finally drift off with her senses working on overdrive, but eventually the steady rhythm of his sleep-heavy breathing lulled her to sleep.

**ooOoo**

The pair had risen early the following morning, while darkness still filled the sky, and made their way on foot to the outer walls of the Northern Mizu Village. Tahno had directed them to a section that protected a side of the town that was less inhabited, hoping that it would aid in their need for stealth. Korra caused footholds to form in the stone and they climbed over with ease.

But since then, things had not gone so easily. Every time they got close to their destination an obstacle, more often than not a patrol of heavily armed samurai, would prevent them from moving forward.

"Dammit," Tahno muttered quietly. "We have to get to the underground tunnels. There's too many guards up here."

"You seem to really like that word," Korra whispered back.

"Seriously, we're going to do this _now_?"

"No, you're right. Proceed, oh fearless leader."

Her partner took her by the hand, dragging her back the way they had last come. A few minutes later, they ducked into a narrow alleyway. The back of the byway was blocked, a dead end, and Korra looked to him in confusion. Tahno ignored her expression and brought up a tendril of water, snaking it into a small hole in the wall. If she hadn't seen his actions point it out, Korra would never have known it was there. A couple flicks of his wrist and a loud click echoed off the buildings. The rearmost wall parted to reveal a hidden stairway, winding downwards into the ground. Korra summoned her internal fire and they entered the void.

Hours had went by it seemed as they wound through the maze of tunnels. The frigid temperatures above ground had sunk down deep, making their journey uncomfortably cold. Korra had taken to bending fire around both of her hands to keep them from going numb.

"So how do you know about this place?" she asked, partly out of boredom, though her curiosity was genuine.

"Being the son of a councilman has its privileges," he answered sarcastically. "One being that you get to overhear a lot of things."

"I see, spoiled brat." Korra grinned. "So, are we getting close yet?"

"Actually, we're here," Tahno pointed to the door on her right. "That leads to the palace kitchens."

" _Well_? Let's go."

**ooOoo**

Once inside, the situation got tricky again. While there were less guards inside the palace than out, they were still plenty of people milling about. The pair had to be sneaky, often retracing their steps to find an alternate route around. The tedium of it started to get to Korra. Usually creeping around, avoiding enemies for the sake of accomplishing a mission, brought her a thrill. But after several hours of it, the adrenaline waned considerably. She just was ready for the task to be over and done with.

"Kami, are we there _yet_?" Korra spoke up, her frustrations boiling over. But she had raised her voice a little too much and it carried to enemy ears.

"Dammit, Korra–"

"Again with that word."

"Seriously, this isn't helping," Tahno chastised, his voice laced with urgency. "You see those pair of rather unfriendly looking characters headed this way? Those are Unalaq's elite guards. You realize what that means, right?"

"That we're in for a fight," she cracked her knuckles and readied her stance. "Finally."

"Yes, that," Tahno rolled his eyes, but also took up a defensive posture. "But that room they're guarding? That's where we're headed."

"Then I suppose it's time to get to work, pretty boy."

Tahno moved his body, a graceful dance of limbs and liquid, and sent a volley of ice towards one of the men. The enemy dodged it and thee ice shattered at his feet. Drawing his sword, the soldier stalked towards Tahno with a gleam of malice in his eyes. Tahno brought his arms up then, summoning the broken shards of ice and crushing them in the air. The shrapnel blinded his opponent and caused him to cry out. Then the former Wolf flicked his wrist and a rope of water grabbed the man's ankle, slamming him into the wall. The guard was knocked out cold.

"Okay, little girl, I believe it's your turn."

Korra nodded and with a strong burst of air, she accomplished the same task with her opponent. She put a hand on her hip and haughtily replied, "Done."

"Show off."

"Yeah," she admitted with a grin as she walked down the corridor. "Come on. Let's go break some stuff."

Tahno put his hand over the handle, waiting for her signal to open it. "Ladies first."

"Ok," Korra prepared herself, drawing her sword, "go!"

**ooOoo**

Upon entering, the girl was surprised to encounter no further resistance. Still, she maintained her guard, searching the shadows of the barely lit space for hidden enemies.

In the center of the room was an ornate pedestal, its four sides carved out of polished blue granite, and runic markings ran along each plane. On top of it sat a glass orb. Just as Jinora had said, it glowed with dark magic, filling the room with a strange, malevolent aura. Korra started towards it, blade out in front of her, but Tahno grabbed her elbow.

"Be careful."

She nodded. "Watch my back."

Korra continued, Tahno a few paces behind, and the closer she got, the thicker the air became. It was stifling and increasingly putrid, and Korra had to force herself not to gag. She could hear her companion struggle with the same issue. When she was within striking distance, Korra raised the Avatar above her head. Her attack did not land though. Instead she was thrown to the ground with her partner's body flung protectively over her own.

Arrows of ice shattered into the wall in the direction of where her head had just been and an eerie laughter filled the room. Korra's eyes went wide and then she rolled, taking Tahno with her, as they dodged another volley. The two separated, Korra going on the offensive first.

Tahno began to quietly move around the room, circling its perimeter. As he did so, Korra sheathed her sword quickly, not about to put herself in the same predicament as last time. She spun away from the enemy's next attack and countered with a stream of fire, loosing multiple attacks from her hands. Then Korra called out, tried of the cat and mouse game. "Come out, you coward, and let me see who I'm fighting."

"You already know my identity," her enemy taunted. "Just as I know yours, _Haruka_ , daughter of Shogun Tonraq."

"But… _how_?" she gasped. "Nobody knows that.

"Your eyes, they're just like your mother's. I knew it the moment I first saw you on the day of your father's trial."

"Unalaq," Korra growled. "So you've actually come to fight me yourself. I didn't think you had it in you, always having someone else do your dirty work."

"Such disrespect."

Then a horde of watery tentacles emerged from the direction of the voice, striking out at both opponents at once. Korra leapt back and an appendage narrowly missed her midsection. Tahno was not so lucky. He rolled away from one, just to be grabbed around the ankle by another. The water dragged him into a wall and he crumpled.

" _No!_ ' she screamed.

Korra rushed to Tahno's side and the shogun took advantage of her distraction, finally moving out of the shadows. Unalaq pressed his hands directly to the orb and the eerie light within the object began to swirl.

"Tahno," Korra smacked his face, "you have to get up. Come _on_." She could hear chanting now and she knew that whatever was coming would not be good. She slapped him again, a little harder this time, and her ally blinked. "Tahno, something bad is coming. _Get up_."

"Woman, I heard you the first time." He rubbed his cheek. "I don't appreciate the damage to my handsome face."

"Oh, for Kami's sake, _move_!"

Tahno's eyes widened and in the reflection of his dilated pupils she could see her worse fears come to life. Korra gripped his arms, her nails drawing blood under her applied force, and brought him to his feet. Then they ran, trying to find an escape in the enclosed quarters. When they couldn't find one, the door having been magically sealed, the pair found cover behind a large desk.

Unalaq had summoned an oni, large and fearsome. Its body towered over them, dark like the midnight sky, and its eyes glowed a malicious yellow. The creature threw back its head, releasing a guttural cry, and Korra shuddered at the sight of the multiple rows of jagged teeth.

"Tahno, you're going to have to take Unalaq while I deal with that thing. Keep him away from the orb."

"Alright," he agreed grimly. "But Korra, don't you dare die on me. I haven't kissed you yet and I promise that it's an experience worth living for."

"You always did think a little too highly of yourself," she grinned. "But I suppose I could be persuaded to let you test that theory."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Tahno breathed into her ear. "Now go kick that oni's ass."

Korra left her hiding place, sending a barrage of fire at the demon. It dodged her attack with ease, an unexpected swiftness belied its massive size. A dark hand darted out for her, but she saw it coming. Korra countered with a strike of air, shaping it in a wide arc to maximize its range. This time it hit, but rather than damaging the creature, the gust was reflected back at her. She bent the air away from her body just in time to negate the damage and decided a different set of tactics was in order.

Korra released the Avatar from its sheath, the blade gleaming from within. She looked at it, curious. The sword had never done that before, normally just a piece of cold steel in her hand. Unalaq's summons went on the offensive again, this time attempting to crush her under its feet. Korra spun, extending her sword to slash at its back. The dark creature recoiled with an anguished cry.

Time seemed to slow for the girl as the gears in her head started to shift into place. She could hear Unalaq taunting Tahno – _The demon's going to eat her, boy. And then I'll have the Avatar and its power. You think you can stop destiny?_ – and the demon's growls as it prepared to pounce. But none of that mattered because she knew what to do, what would stop the madman from conquering. And she had known all along.

_Jinora had told her._

In spite of the threat, Korra turned her back on the beast and rushed to the room's center. Unalaq was still focused on Tahno, trusting that the oni would best her, and so did not see it coming. She raised the sword high as she concentrated her chi, mixing the elements equally into a cohesive stream of energy. Her eyes changed, shining with a brilliant light that matched the radiance of her blade. Then Korra switched her grip and the downward thrust of the sword cracked the evil artifact.

The beast had already found its prey though. It sunk its jaws into Korra's shoulder as the Avatar sliced through the air. She cried out in painful surprise, but when the tip of the sword pierced the orb, the oni vanished.

The noise of the ordeal drew the attention of the dueling men. Unalaq ran for his treasure, but his body began to deteriorate quickly as his soul-bond with the object caused it to suck in his life force. He collapsed, dead, at the foot of the pedestal. All that remained of the Shogun was a shriveled up husk. Then the dark glow inside of the glass object condensed, drawing in on itself, and with a sharp snap, it shattered to dust. The wave of energy released sent Korra, who had still been connected to the orb, flying through the air.

Tahno's face contorted, overcome by terrified worry, and he fell to his knees beside her limp body.

"Wake the hell up, you stupid girl," he demanded. "Dammit, Korra, we had a deal. And I am not the kind of man that lets a good deed go unpunished." Tahno punched the floor, needing something, _anything_ , to take his emotion out on. " _Dammit_."

"You and that damn word."

His silver eyes opened wide, taking in the ocean blue of hers, and relief made his bones weak. Unable to support himself, Tahno folded over her, burying his nose into the hollow of her neck. "You're okay."

"It looks worse than it is."

"Kami, so help me, if you're lying–"

"I'm not. But, you know, you're _really_ heavy," Korra complained with a mirthful lilt. Then she wrapped her good arm around him, holding him in place.

Tahno smirked then and the impression of his lips burned into her skin. "You'll get used to it."

"And I hate your hair short."

"Well," he spoke into the space between her ear and jawline, "I suppose I could be persuaded to grow it out."

"And I'm kind of bleeding all over the floor right now, so…" Her words trailed off when his teeth tugged at the flesh of her lobe. "So maybe this could wait."

" _Uh_ -vatar," he leaned back and the heady emotion in his gaze stilled her breath, "patience is not one of my virtues."

"Fine," she conceded. "One kiss and then you _will_ heal me."

Tahno closed the distance between them and spoke his retort over the warmth of her lips. "Just so we're clear, from now on I'll be wearing the pants and you can have the kimono."

"But I'll still be the one in charge," she asserted. "You know, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

"Screw it," he drawled, unfazed by the prospects. "No one matters but us."

And contrary to his declaration, Tahno had enough forbearance to heal her first. Then he spent the rest of the night proving the validity of his previous statement. Korra, though she was loathed to do so out loud, admitted that Tahno was, in fact, worth living for.

After all, he brought balance to her world.

**ooOoo**

**Conclusion**

_This is the official account of Avatar, the sword of great power, and its journey with its current owner, Korra – daughter of the Northern Mizu Clan, adopted member of the Kaze Clan, master of all four elements, wife of Shogun Tahno of Northern Mizu Clan, and mother to be – as they fought together to balance a nation._

_And when Korra is gone, her soul leaving this world for the one after, Avatar will find its new owner._

_But that, dear readers, is another story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary of terms:]
> 
> Mizu- water  
> Kaze- wind  
> Houka- fire  
> Tsuchi- earth  
> Mikado- emperor  
> Shogun- territorial leader  
> Kami- God  
> Hakama- wide legged pants worn by samurai  
> Obi- a sash; women's obi are very wide, men's obi are thin  
> Chabudai- traditional Japanese table; sits low to the ground  
> Kotatsu- a chabudai with a built-in heater  
> Oni- a magical creature; can be benevolent or evil  
> Oiran- a higher class of prostitute, one that is well versed in entertainment arts  
> Geisha- a female escort who, like the oiran, is well versed in entertainment arts; unlike the oiran, sex is not the focus of her occupation
> 
> [Honorifics]
> 
> San- a general use honorific (like mister or miss)  
> Sama- a markedly more respectful version of san  
> Dono- lies in between san and sama in level of respect  
> Otousan- father  
> Ojiisan- uncle or older man  
> Baachan- grandmother  
> Oneechan/neechan- older sister
> 
> *Choosing to not use an honorific when addressing someone implies one of two things, disdain for the person or an intimate/close friendship. Also, younger family members tend to use honorifics for older ones, but not vice versa.


End file.
